The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle is a device configured to carry a human being or an object to a destination while traveling on a road or tracks. The vehicle may move to various locations using at least one wheel installed on a body thereof. Examples of the vehicle include a three or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, a train traveling on rails on a railroad, etc.
Research has been actively conducted on a vehicle with an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) which actively provides information regarding a state of the vehicle, a state of a driver, and an ambient environment to decrease a burden on the driver and increase driver convenience.
One example of the ADAS installed in a vehicle is a parking collision-avoidance assistance (PCA) system. The PCA system determines a collision possibility between a vehicle and a pedestrian or an obstacle near the vehicle, and gives a warning or brakes the vehicle while the vehicle is running at a low speed.